whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Houghton
Christopher Houghton is a Toreador elder and the first, and still most powerful vampire, in Los Angeles. Whether he is still in power during Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines is unknown. Biography Christopher was born into the seventeenth century slums of London. He was known for his striking looks, even as a child. These looks are what drew his to his sire, the Toreador Sir Matthew Lubbock, to him. On Christopher's thirteenth birthday, Lubbock Embraced him and gave him the gift of vampiracy. Being of Toreador blood, Christopher sought to attach himself to any art movement, and was successful even though he possessed no artistic talent. Christopher was brought by his sire to the New World at some point in the 1700s, and they resided together in Boston through the American Revolution. In the early 1800s, his sire Sir Matthew grew tired of Christopher's leeching of the art world, and gave him a challenge; create a grand work of art in any medium to show the other Toreador of the city. Christopher took the challenge, and created his painting "The Gates of Heaven" in less than a year. With almost the entire Toreador clan of New England watching, Christopher premiered his work. After a moment of silence, Christopher was greeted with a roomful of laughter, as Christopher was seen for what he truly was; a poseur, and nothing more. Being severely disrespected and his reputation nearly destroyed, Sir Matthew disowned Christopher and subsequently Christopher fled Boston in a rage. Christopher decided to relocate to China, and he gave his ghoul Turpin the task of getting him there. Unfortunately for Christopher, he awoke and found himself in the house of Don Sebastian Juan Dominguez, far from China. In frenzy, Christopher killed the entire family, save for Don Sebastian and Turpin. Once recovered, he enlightened Don Sebastian and made him his ghoul, and promptly decided to turn the village he now resided in into the new Carthage. For the next thirty-five years, however, Christopher took the rancho of Don Sebastian and turned it into a shadow of itself, and he spent those years debasing himself in every debaucherous act he could think of. In 1870, Christopher had a realization that his "new Carthage" needed to become a Mecca for any and all artists. His debauchery behind him, Christopher became the main progressive force for what was becoming Los Angeles. The city's violence dropped, and the arts flourished. During this time, on December 25, 1870, exactly forty years after he had landed on the west coast of the North America, Christopher gave his loyal retainer Don Sebastian the Embrace. Through various manipulations of both kine and Kindred, Christopher turned Los Angeles from a relatively small town into the bustling city it would become, and the eventual home for the Anarch Movement. Christopher became entranced by motion pictures, and subsequently became the unseen boss of the Hollywood he created. Personality Though technically an elder, Christopher still retains much of the aspects and inhibitions of a thirteen year old boy. As such, he is prone to act childish, forming crushes, and generally being unable to resist his urges. Trivia Curiously, though Christopher essentially created Hollywood, in the video game Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, Hollywood is ruled by an Anarch baron named Isaac Abrams (who claims to have run the business for decades). It could be speculated that, due to Christopher's personality and reclusiveness, he may be unknown to even the apparently powerful Kindred of the city, while he continues to pull their strings. Character Sheet |clan = Toreador |sire = Sir Matthew Lubbock |nature = Child |demeanor = Visionary |generation = 5th |embrace = 1682 CE |apparent age = 13 |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 6, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 8, Manipulation 6, Appearance 6 |mental = Perception 6, Intelligence 5, Wits 5 |talents = Acting 7, Alertness 6, Brawl 7, Intimidation 5, Subterfuge 5 |skills = Etiquette 4, Painting 2, Sculpture 1, Stealth 4 |knowledges = Bureaucracy 3, Finance 2, Politics 4, Art History 2, Movie History 4 |disciplines = Auspex 6, Celerity 5, Dominate 7, Fortitude 3, Potence 4, Protean 5, Presence 8 |backgrounds = Influence 5, Resources 5, Retainers 1 |virtues = Conscience 1, Self-Control 1, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 3 |willpower = 9 }} Gallery Christopher Houghton - VTES.jpg|''Christopher Houghton'' VTES card. Art by Christopher Shy References * Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Anarchs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character